Wrong Number
by Aglaia Cherise
Summary: "Kenapa ya?" Pemuda itu melirik Sakura," Hehehe… kita 'kan teman sekelas, sudah seharusnya aku melakukan itu, bukan?" / Apa? Teman sekelas? Sakura memandang pemuda itu, "Ah! Kau murid baru tadi ya? Naruto?" tanya Sakura tersadar. / RnR?


_Disclaimer : Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto_

_Pair : NaruSaku_

_Alternative Universe, Maybe OOC, Typo(s)_

_**.**_

_**Wrong Number**_

**.**

"Aaaarghhh!" teriak seorang gadis sambil mondar-mandir mengelilingi kamarnya. Sesekali ia terlihat mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal.

"Kau ini kenapa, Sakura?" tanya seorang gadis berkuncir yang tengah menyender di pintu kamar dengan ekspresi bingung.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan itu, Sakura malah sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi tas sekolahnya. Ia acak-acak semua buku dan peralatan yang ada di sana. "Aduh, di mana sih aku menaruhnya?"

"Hei, kau ini sebenarnya sedang mencari apa?" gadis berkuncir itu mendekati Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan cari-mencarinya.

"Kartu nama, Ino. Kartu nama!" jawab Sakura sambil menggeledah semua rak buku dan laci meja yang ada di kamarnya. Semua barang-barang yang ada di sana ia obrak-abrik, tak ada satu barang pun yang selamat dari keganasan tangannya.

Ino mengerenyit heran, "Kartu nama? Kartu nama siapa?"

"Sasuke, ino. Kartu nama Sasuke," sahut Sakura dengan wajah tertekuk cemberut.

"Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke maksudmu?"

"Ayolah Ino, memangnya ada Sasuke yang lain lagi apa?" Sakura menghela napas putus asa. Ia sudah mencari ke setiap sudut kamarnya, tapi benda bernama kartu nama itu belum juga ia temukan. Putus asa, direbahkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur yang masih dipenuhi dengan barang-barangnya.

"Memangnya kau belum menyimpan nomernya di handphone-mu, Sakura?" Ino menyusul duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, dengan lemah digelengkan kepalanya, "Kemarin aku sibuk dengan tugas sekolah, jadi kartu nama itu hanya kusimpan tanpa sempat menyalin nomernya ke handphone-ku."

Ino menatap iba pada sahabatnya itu. Ia tahu perjuangan Sakura untuk mendapatkan kartu nama Sasuke pasti tidaklah mudah, mengingat betapa dingin dan cueknya ketua OSIS mereka itu.

"Sekarang aku harus bagaimana, Ino?" tanya Sakura sedih. Kelopak matanya menyendu menatap Ino. Tidak mungkin ia meminta lagi pada Sasuke, karena dia pasti tidak akan mau memberikan kartu namanya lagi padanya.

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak ingat berapa nomer handphone-nya?"

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin."

"Kenapa tidak kau coba saja? Siapa tahu saja nomernya benar?" saran Ino.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau aku salah nomer?"

"_Well_, kalau pun kau salah nomer, yang penting 'kan kau sudah berusaha. Tidak ada salahnya 'kan dicoba dulu?" kata Ino meyakinkan sahabatnya itu.

"Ehm… oke, akan kucoba," Sakura mengambil handphone-nya diantara tumpukan barang-barang yang ada di atas tempat tidur. Setelah mencoba mengingat-ingat deretan nomer yang sempat dilihatnya kemarin di kartu nama, dengan hati-hati jemarinya menekan angka-angka di _keypad_ handphone-nya. Terdengar suara ring back tone menyambutnya. Dengan sabar ditunggunya telponnya diangkat. Sesekali ia melirik Ino yang terus memberikannya kode untuk sabar menunggu.

"Moshi-moshi…" tak lama terdengar suara seorang laki-laki dari seberang.

Sakura yang terkejut hanya diam membisu. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Hallo… siapa di sana?" tanya suara di seberang. Sakura menggigit bibir tak mampu berucap sepatah kata pun.

Ino yang melihat kelakuan sahabatnya jadi gemas dibuatnya. "Hei! Ayo bicara!" desis Ino tak sabar.

"Hallooo… ada orang di sana?" suara di seberang mulai gusar karena tak mendapat tanggapan dari si penelepon. "Mau bicara tidak?"

"M-maaf, apa ini S-sasuke?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Sasuke?" ulang suara di seberang. "Hmm… sepertinya kau salah sambung, Nona."

"Eh? S-salah sambung?" Sakura terbelalak. "Kau yakin ini bukan nomer Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja, Nona. Ini nomerku, dan aku bukan Sasuke!" kata suara di seberang tegas.

Sakura lemas seketika. Jadi ia benar-benar salah nomer? "Benarkah, kau bukan Sasuke?" sekali lagi Sakura meyakinkan.

Dalam hati ia berharap kalau ia tidak salah, dan orang di seberang adalah Sasuke yang sedang iseng—walau kemungkinan itu sangatlah tipis sekali, bahkan hampir tidak mungkin terjadi—menggodanya. Ia masih belum bisa menerima kalau kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan nomer Sasuke hilang begitu saja karena kecerobohannya sendiri.

"Helloooo… kau ini tuli atau apa? Aku sudah bilang 'kan? Aku-bukan-Sasuke!" kata suara di seberang dengan penekanan kata yang cukup keras.

"Hei, tidak usah ngotot begitu ya? Tidak usah keras-keras juga kali. Telingaku masih normal tahu!" bentak Sakura keki.

Laki-laki di seberang tertawa mendengar bentakan Sakura, "Kau itu lucu sekali, Nona. Tadi kau sendiri yang ngotot terus bertanya apa aku ini Sasuke, tapi saat aku perjelas kau malah tidak terima. Hahaha… gadis yang aneh!"

_What_? Gadis aneh? Dahi Sakura berkedut mendengarnya. Enak saja orang itu mengatainya aneh!

"Hei, jangan asal ya. Siapa yang aneh?" sembur Sakura kesal.

Ino yang duduk di dekat Sakura mengerenyit heran melihat sahabatnya itu malah marah-marah tidak jelas. Penasaran ia mendekatkan telinganya ke handphone yang dipegang Sakura.

"Hh~ sudahlah, aku tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat denganmu, Nona. Aku sedang sibuk. Thanks, sudah menelponku," seiring dengan itu terdengar suara sambungan telpon yang terputus.

Sakura ternganga tidak percaya. "Kurang ajar sekali orang itu. menyebalkan!" dilemparkannya handphone-nya dengan kasar ke atas kasur. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal sekali.

"Hei, ada apa sebenarnya? Siapa laki-laki tadi? Apa dia benar Sasuke?" tanya Ino.

"Argghh! Aku salah sambung Ino. Salah sambung!" jawab Sakura keki.

"Eh? Salah sambung? Lalu siapa laki-laki tadi?"

"Ya mana aku tahu, Ino? Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin tahu siapa dia!" dengus Sakura sebal.

"Ahahaha… ayolah Sakura. Salah sambung itu 'kan biasa. Ya sudahlah, yang penting kau sudah mencoba," kata Ino sambil tertawa.

Sakura mendelik mendengarnya. "Tapi dia menyebalkan, Ino! Kurang ajar lagi!"

"Hahaha… sudah… sudah, toh kalian juga tidak akan pernah bicara lagi, apalagi sampai bertemu 'kan? Lupakan saja," Ino menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura yang sedang cemberut.

ooOoo

Pagi itu Sakura berjalan sendirian menuju ke kelas. Dari kejauhan, Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedang ngobrol dengan Neji. Spontan bibir Sakura langsung manyun saat mengingat kejadian kemarin. Rasa kesalnya yang sudah menguap tiba-tiba datang lagi. Saat tiba di kelas Sakura membanting tasnya ke atas meja, membuat Ino yang duduk di sebelahnya tersentak kaget.

"Kau ini kenapa? Pagi-pagi sudah pasang wajah cemberut begitu?" tegur Ino.

"Kenapa sih kartu nama itu harus hilang?" sentak Sakura kesal.

"Aduh, kau ini. Sudahlah, kau 'kan bisa minta lagi pada Sasuke, Sakura."

"Minta lagi? Yang benar saja, Ino? Kau seperti tidak tahu bagaimana Sasuke saja? Dia tidak mungkin mau memberikannya lagi padaku. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, bagaimana perjuanganku untuk bisa mendapatkan kartu nama itu? Kalau bukan karena bantuan Kak Neji, Sasuke tidak akan mau memberiku kartu namanya," cerocos Sakura panjang lebar.

Ino hanya nyengir mendengar kata-kata Sakura yang hampir terdengar tanpa titik koma itu. Tidak mau berdebat dengan sahabatnya itu—yang pasti tidak akan mau mengalah—lebih baik ia diam saja.

Tidak lama, bel tanda pelajaran akan segera di mulai berbunyi. Anak-anak duduk tertib di tempat masing-masing. Jam pelajaran pertama adalah Matematika, mereka tidak mau kena semprot Asuma-sensei yang terkenal _killer_ itu.

Asuma-sensei memasuki kelas diikuti oleh seorang murid yang masih asing untuk seluruh penghuni kelas. Kontan kelas dipenuhi dengan bisik-bisikan heran tentang murid itu. Asuma-sensei berdehem keras untuk meredam suara-suara berisik yang membuat kelas jadi gaduh itu.

"Ohayou~," sapa Asume-sensei dengan ekspresi garangnya.

"Ohayou, Sensei~," jawab seluruh penghuni kelas serempak.

"Hari ini kelas kalian kedatangan seorang murid pindahan dari Suna," kata Asuma-sensei seraya melihat ke arah siswa yang berdiri di sebelahnya, " Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Ohayou~," siswa itu mengangguk sopan, "Aku Naruto Uzumaki. Dari Suna High School. Salam kenal," siswa itu melemparkan senyuman tipis untuk seluruh penghuni kelas.

Sesaat kelas dipenuhi dengungan-dengungan penuh keingintahuan. Tidak terkecuali dengan Sakura dan Ino yang berbisik-bisik membicarakan murid baru itu. Namun mereka semua terpaksa menyimpan semua pertanyaan yang muncul saat melihat _death glare_ yang diberikan oleh Asuma-sensei.

"Jika ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan pada Naruto, kalian bisa tanyakan nanti saat waktu istirahat," Asuma-sensei memberi perintah, "Dan kau Naruto, duduklah di bangku kosong dekat pintu."

Naruto mengangguk, lalu berjalan ke bangkunya diiringi tatapan penasaran dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Sampai di bangku yang dimaksud, ia melemparkan senyum pada seorang siswa yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Duduklah. Asuma-sensei tidak akan suka kalau jam pelajarannya terinterupsi oleh hal-hal sepele," kata siswa itu tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

Tanpa berkata-kata Naruto duduk di bangkunya. Sekilas diliriknya teman sebangkunya yang terlihat serius membaca buku diktatnya. Rambut merah marun, dan apa itu di dahinya? Tato Ai? Naruto mengerenyit heran.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" siswa itu menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ah, tidak. Maaf membuatmu tidak nyaman," Naruto segera melihat ke depan dan berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran. Untunglah pelajaran di sini sama dengan di Suna, jadi ia tidak mengalami kesulitan mengikuti penjelasan dari Asuma-sensei.

ooOoo

Jam istirahat pertama telah tiba. Kelas yang tadinya sepi, kini ramai oleh celoteh penghuni kelas. Sebagian siswa tampak keluar untuk pergi ke kantin. Ada juga yang pergi ke perpustakaan atau sekedar berjalan-jalan diluar kelas. Tak sedikit juga yang berada di dalam kelas, termasuk Ino dan Sakura yang mengobrol di bangkunya. Beberapa orang siswa—yang kebanyakan adalah perempuan—terlihat tengah mengerubungi Naruto.

"Dia lumayan juga ya, Sakura," kata Ino sembari melirik ke arah Naruto yang sepertinya kerepotan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya.

"Hmm...," jawab Sakura seraya melirik sekilas pada Naruto.

"Bertambah lagi deh cowok keren di sekolah ini untuk ditaksir, hihihi...," celoteh Ino.

Sakura memutar bola matanya mendengar perkataan Ino barusan.

"Kau tidak lapar, Sakura? Tidak ke kantin?" tanya Ino sambil menyisir ujung rambutnya yang dikuncir ekor kuda.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan, Ino. Kalau kau lapar, kau pergi saja sendiri ke kantin," kata Sakura seraya meletakkan kepalanya miring pada meja.

"Kau ini kenapa? Masih memikirkan soal kartu nama itu?" tebak Ino.

"Sakura membalikkan wajahnya menghadap ke jendela. Matanya nanar memandang hamparan awan putih yang berarakan di langit. Dua tahun sudah berlalu sejak ia pertama kali bertemu Sasuke pada saat pendaftaran siswa baru di KHS. Saat itu, ia merasa langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Selama dua tahun ini, ia hanya bisa memendam rasa sukanya pada Sasuke, tanpa pernah ada kesempatan—keberanian—untuk mengungkapkannya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memandangnya dari kejauhan, mengaguminya diam-diam. Sekarang, saat ia punya kesempatan untuk bisa mendekati Sasuke, kenapa kesempatan itu malah hilang?

Bertumpu pada kedua tangannya, Sakura menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa kecewa yang membuncah di dadanya, tapi ia juga tidak ingin menangis. Ia tidak mau terlihat cengeng.

"…ra…Sakura…," Ino memanggil lirih sahabatnya. Dengan sedih ia memeluk sahabatnya itu erat-erat.

ooOoo

Pulang sekolah, Ino terpaksa meminta Sakura untuk pulang sendiri. Hari ini ia harus pergi ke rumah neneknya untuk mengambil pesanan ibunya. Sebenarnya ia tidak enak hati, juga khawatir membiarkan Sakura pulang sendiri dalam keadaan seperti itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia lebih tidak mungkin lagi mengajak Sakura ikut dengannya. Rumah neneknya lumayan jauh, lagipula sejak siang tadi cuaca tiba-tiba berubah mendung. Akan lebih baik jika Sakura cepat pulang dan beristirahat di rumah.

"Maaf ya, Sakura," Ino memandang Sakura dari dalam mobilnya.

"Tak apa, Ino, aku baik-baik saja," kata Sakura menenangkan sahabatnya, "Kau pergilah, keburu sore nanti."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menelponmu nanti. Byee, Sakura," Ino melambai bersamaan dengan mobil yang melaju perlahan meninggalkan halaman KHS.

Sakura tersenyum dan balas melambai, setelah mobil Ino menghilang dari pandangan, senyum Sakura langsung lenyap. Menghela napas, ia berjalan menuju ke halte bus. Mendung yang menggelayut di langit kian gelap. Angin berhembus kencang. Sepertinya hujan akan turun sebentar lagi.

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat bus yang akan dinaikinya muncul dari ujung jalan. Terlambat, bus sudah penuh sesak dengan teman-teman satu sekolahnya yang sudah terlebih dulu menunggu di halte. Tidak mau bergelantungan seperti monyet di pintu bus, Sakura terpaksa harus menunggu bus berikutnya.

Masih seperempat jam lagi sebelum bus berikutnya datang. Sepertinya ia tidak sendiri, banyak teman sekolahnya yang tidak kebagian tempat dan memilih untuk menunggu. Diliriknya tempat duduk halte yang penuh, tak ada lagi tempat untuknya duduk. Dengan raut wajah cemberut, ia akhirnya berdiri bersandar pada pilar halte. Dilihatnya lalu lalang kendaraan yang lewat di jalanan. Puluhan pejalan kaki pun telah melewatinya, tapi bus yang ditunggunya belum muncul juga. Sesekali diliriknya arloji di tangannya dengan bosan.

**Tik…Tik…**

Sakura terkejut saat merasakan tetes air jatuh mengenai wajahnya. Sakura menengadahkan tangannya. Lagi-lagi tetes air jatuh mengenai tangannya.

Hujan.

Sakura panik. Aduh… bagaimana ini? Ia harus berteduh di mana coba? Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar halte. Di sekelilingnya hanya ada trotoar dan pohon-pohon penghijau._ 'Alamat kehujanan deh,'_ keluh Sakura dalam hati.

**Zraasshhhh**

Benar saja. Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya. Membuat orang-orang yang sedang berjalan di sekitar halte pun ikut berteduh di halte yang sempit itu.

Hahh~ sial sekali sih ia hari ini. Sakura merapat dan duduk jongkok di pojokan halte. Rasa kantuk yang tiba-tiba datang, membuatnya menundukkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya. Rasanya baru sebentar ia menunduk, sampai ia merasakan ada sebuah tepukan dipundaknya.

Terkejut, Sakura mendongak dan melihat seorang pemuda tengah tersenyum di hadapannya. Sesaat Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya antara sadar dan tidak sadar. Rupanya tadi ia sempat terbuai oleh kantuk dan tanpa sadar tertidur sebentar.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lagi, "Busnya sudah datang, kau tidak mau naik?"

Sakura berdiri dan melihat sopir bus tengah melihat ke arah mereka, "Hei, ayo cepat. Kalian mau naik tidak?" seru sopir itu.

Tanpa persetujuan Sakura, pemuda itu menarik tangan Sakura, mengajaknya menerobos hujan dan segera menaiki bus. Untunglah masih ada tempat duduk kosong di belakang sopir bus.

"Maaf," kata pemuda itu sopan.

Sakura mengerenyit sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia paham untuk apa permintaan maaf itu.

"Tak apa," jawab Sakura sambil melirik ke arah pemuda itu.

Rambut pirang jabrik, dengan tiga garis tipis di kedua pipinya, entah kenapa wajah pemuda itu terlihat familiar di matanya. Seragam yang dikenakannya itu 'kan seragam sekolahnya. Jadi dia teman sekolahnya? Sepertinya ia memang pernah melihatnya di sekolah. Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat kapan ia pernah bertemu pemuda itu.

"Hei, Nona. Kau beruntung sekali ya," kata sopir di depan kami seraya melihat kami dari kaca spion.

"Maksud, Anda?" tanya Sakura heran. Hari ini merasa sangat sial, kenapa sopir itu malah bilang ia beruntung? Apa dia sengaja menyindir?

"Iya, kau beruntung punya pacar sebaik pacarmu itu," kata sopir itu tersenyum, "Kalau bukan karena dia, kau pasti akan tertinggal sendirian di halte tadi."

Eh? Apa maksudnya? T-tunggu dulu! Pacar? Bagaimana bisa sopir itu mengira mereka pacaran? Sakura melihat ke arah pemuda itu dengan tatapan menuduh.

Naruto yang mengerti arti pandangan Sakura segera memberikan klarifikasi, "Bukan. Dia bukan pacar saya," katanya pada sopir bus itu.

'_Bagimana mungkin kami pacaran? Kenal juga tidak,_' gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

"Oh… jadi kalian bukan sepasang kekasih? Hahaha… maaf, melihatnya yang rela kehujanan turun dari bus untuk menjemputmu, lalu menggandeng tanganmu naik bus, aku pikir kalian pacaran," komentar sopir bus itu.

Sakura mendengus. Tapi tunggu dulu, menjemput kata bapak itu? Apa maksudnya?

"Tadi ia sudah naik ke dalam bus, tapi melihatmu masih tertunduk diam di halte, dia menyuruhku menunggu dan turun dari bus untuk membangunkanmu yang sepertinya ketiduran. Berterimakasihlah padanya," kata sopir bus itu seolah mengerti isi kepala Sakura.

Sakura terkejut. Benarkah itu? Bukankah mereka tidak saling mengenal?

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Kenapa ya?" Pemuda itu melirik Sakura," Hehehe… kita 'kan teman sekelas, sudah seharusnya aku melakukan itu, bukan?"

Apa? Teman sekelas? Sakura memandang pemuda itu, "Ah! Kau murid baru tadi ya? Naruto?" tanya Sakura tersadar.

"Hehehe… kau mengenaliku rupanya?" Naruto tertawa.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak tahu," Sakura merasa tidak enak, "Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan resmi 'kan? Aku Sakura Haruno," Sakura mengulurkan tangannya.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto tersenyum menyambut uluran tangan Sakura, "Senang bisa mengenalmu."

"Ya. Senang bisa bisa mengenalmu," Sakura ikut tersenyum, "Uhm… terima kasih untuk yang tadi."

"Sama-sama," kata Naruto, "Rumah kita searah ya ternyata?"

"Ah iya. Kau tinggal di mana?"

"Distrik Mayokano. Kau?"

Sakura terbelalak, "Benarkah? Aku juga tinggal di distrik itu."

Naruto tak kalah terkejutnya, "Wow… jadi kita bertetangga?"

"Ahaha… Iya. Kebetulan sekali ya?" Sakura tertawa senang.

Selama dalam perjalanan, mereka akhirnya menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol panjang lebar. Bahkan Sakura tak ragu tertawa lepas saat Naruto menceritakan sebuah lelucon, sepertinya ia merasa cocok dan nyambung ngobrol dengan Naruto. Entah sejak kapan, mendung di wajah Sakura juga lenyap seiring dengan hujan yang juga mulai reda.

**Bersambung…**

( Aglaia Cherise, 030212 )

* * *

><p>AN : Hallo... ini adalah fic multichap saya yang keempat.

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya suka dengan pair NaruSaku.

Di saat saya tengah memikirkan ide untuk fic dengan pair lain, justru ide untuk fic dengan pair ini yang muncul.

Yah, jadi inilah hasil dari ide itu.

Pasaran dan sinetron sekali 'kah jalan ceritanya?

Mind to RnR? Concrit, please...

Arigatou~


End file.
